The Order of the Golden Dawn
by netaperelman
Summary: Emily is just another 17 year old girl or so she was Until she got a mysterious note that chaged EVERYTGHING.


**Chapter 1**

"Come on, open it already!" Annie urged me as I stared at the small crumpled brown package that rested on my lap.  
I carefully picked it up and started unpacking it. Annie and Kate sat breathless next to me. We were all extremely anxious to see what I got.

***(that morning at school)

Shortly after the bell rang I went to my locker since my bag was beginning to be too heavy for me to pick up. As i was putting my schoolbooks in it I heard two friendly "hi's".  
"Hey girls!" I greeted my two besties with a warm hug.

We are 17 year old and this is our last year in highschool.  
Annie and I became friends when we sat together in literature back in the 6th grade and we've been friends ever since. Annie loves reading and writing and she is really creative and fun to be around. She has her own sense of style and she can always makes me smile. Annie has curly light brown hair and beautiful blueish-greenish eyes. She is a lot taller than me but I guess that doesn't really say anything since I'm really short.  
My other friend Kate or as I usually call her Kat is only a bit taller than me. She has darker skin and short smooth brown hair.  
We just started talking during lunch time some day a few years back and we found out we have lots of things in common. We both like art and we have a similar taste in music and movies.  
Kat is really fun and interesting and I love hanging out with her.

You could say the three of us live in a world of our own. We have a million private jokes and after years of knowing each other we don't even need to finish our sentences to understand what the other one is thinking or talking about.

" You will never believe what I just heard in the girls bathroom.."  
Kat stated telling us as I noticed a small note in my locker.  
"... She is going to post that pic on Facebook. There's a chance she already has. What a bitch. Em? Emily? Are you even listening?"  
I was completely lost in my thoughts,  
"Huh? What? Sorry..I just..  
Check this out- somebody slipped it into my locker. What do you think it means?"

CONGRATULATIONS. YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN. WE HAVE SENT YOU YOUR TOOL. IT WILL ARRIVE LATER TODAY. YOU WILL BE ABLE TO PICK IT UP FROM YOUR NEIGHBORHOODS PUBLIC MAIL BOX WHEN YOU GET HOME THIS AFTERNOON.  
BE CAREFUL AND USE IT WISELY.  
GOOD LUCK.  
-The Order of the Golden Dawn

"WTF?!" Annie looked at me in a puzzled expression. "I have no idea. It's probably just some prank.."I replied and shrugged.  
"You guys," Kat said without picking her eyes from the screen of her phone,"I don't think so.. I searched the name of this order and it says here that this is some top-secret-private-data -only for government-private-classified-confidential-kind of information."  
We all stood there in silence as all of the other kids scurried away to their classes as the bell rang.

The halls were almost empty when approached us, " what are you doing here girls? Get to class. Come on, quickly."  
Our eyes left the note and I put it in my back pocket. We wanted to stay there and talk about it out but we knew we couldn't ignore Mr. Connway which was still standing besides us annoyed.  
"I'll see you guys later." I waved at my friends lightly as we all walked to our classes.  
Before entering my history lesson I texted Kat and Annie: meet me next to the cafeteria at the end of the day :) 0_o

I tried concentrating really hard on what the teacher was explaining but the words : 'You have been chosen' kept flooding my mind.  
What could that possibly mean? What on earth have I been chosen for? Is this even serious? I couldn't help thinking this was just some prank. Although, it did say this was Top Secret.. So it might be true. But then-why..."  
A thousand questions were running through my mind when I felt a light squeeze on my shoulder.  
The warmth of his soft hand brought me back to life and I felt some of the tension go away.  
"Em..you okay? You look completely lost. What happened"he spoke quietly, but I guess not enough. A minute later we found ourselves in the hallway for disturbing the teacher. This doesn't normally happen to me. I'm quiet a nerd and the teachers like me but I don't care right now. My head was aching and I was exhausted. I couldn't think of anything better to help me relax than his loving bear hug.

Jason is my boyfriend. We will actually be celebrating two years together next week. He sat behind me in a couple of classes and sent me notes all the time. in the beginning I was really mad at him. I was afraid to get in trouble because of him but eventually I fell for him. He is funny and charming and ,well, really hot. He has deep blue eyes and a perfect smile with dimples. We love goofing around together especially at carnivals or amusement parks.

I squeezed him tightly inhaling the smell of his cologne. He gently stroke my hair,"What's wrong Em?"  
" I just had a bad day.."I replied still burried in his chest. I decided not to tell him all about it just yet. I just feel like I should keep it between the girls and me for now.

He placed his finger under my chin making eye contact between us. Our lips slowly collided and even after almost two years I felt the butterflies fill my stomach.

**Heyy! That was the first chapter..I hope you liked it! Please vote and comment! ;)**

**XOXO**

**Cahpter 2**

The school day ended and the girls and I met each other as we planned and started discussing the subject.

"I have been thinking about it all day long, I think we should show it to our parents or maybe even the police." Annie said biting her lower lip with frustration.

"I really don't think so. There could only be two possibilities. Either: someone is just messing around with you and then there really is no reason to show it somebody. Or: its real. In this case, it's still pointless showing it to our parents or the police, since its Top Secret and they won't be able to figure it out either.  
Unless we can send a letter to the president, asking for an explanation, I think we should just wait and see what happens later on." Kat finished explaining herself.

Ugh.  
I have absolutely no idea what is the right thing to do.  
Maybe..  
"How about we start by simply going to the neighborhoods mail office and collecting whatever I got. If it even exists."I said, taking a sip from my water bottle.  
Annie and Kat both thought it was a good idea and we began walking towards the schools main exit.

"Hey Em..I've been thinking about it what exactly are you going to say to the mail man?" Annie asked me as we entered the building." I guess I'll just ask if they have a package for me.." I said nervously.

"Hello , how are you doing?" I asked the women sitting behind the counter, smiling."I'm doing well thank you darling. It is lovely to see you again, you look so grown up, a real young lady" she said squeezing my cheek.

We live in Cheshire and due to the fact that my mother is the head of the council, most of the people here know me quiet well since the day I was born.

"I believe you came here with a purpose Emily. How can I help you sweetheart?" She asked after letting go of my cheek which was terribly red by now.  
"Yes, I wanted to ask if by any chance you have a package for me?"  
"I don't know, let me check. I'll be right back."

**Hiiiii! So that was chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it! **  
**Sorryitwasn'tthatlong..**

**Please like,comment, follow and share! =]**

**XOXO**  
**-NeyNeyChatting P**

**Chapter 3**

_"Come on, open it already!" Annie urged me as I stared at the small crumpled brown package that rested on my lap._  
_I carefully picked it up and started unpacking it. Annie and Kat sat breathless next to me. We were all extremely anxious to see what I got._

The girls and i were in my room sitting on my fuzzy purple rug in a triangle.  
We practically ran home with the package safely resting in my schoolbag.

We had to unwrap at least 10 layers of bubble wrap after taking it out of the box it was in.  
When we finally finished I was holding a small, blue, velvet jewelry box, in the palm of my hand.

After a few moments of simply staring at it I carefully opened it.  
In the small box rested a stunning gold necklace.


End file.
